emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1416 (2nd January 1990)
Plot It's Boxing Day in Beckindale. Bill tries out his Christmas present to himself - a coffin. Lynn calls him sick. Joe is still mad with Kate. Jack takes him shooting and tries to calm him down by stating he's playing right into David's hands. Pete warns Bill not to mention his coffin to Kathy as she's calling round in case it reminds her of Jackie. However, the subject arises and Kathy talks about the night Jackie died with Lynn. Lynn confides in Kathy that she remembers the night as well and she knows that Pete lied about where he was and who he was with. Amos arrives back from staying with his brother Ezra. Seth practices Joe's part of Dracula for the village play. Amos leaves him annoyed when he says he can be Joe's understudy. Annie gives some advice to Kate, informing her of Joe's past relationships. Lynn is positive that Pete is having an affair but tells Kathy that she has got too much to lose by confronting him about it. Kate decides to go out for a ride. David waits for her and is pleased to discover that he's caused trouble between Joe and her. Joe discovers Kate has gone missing. Bill offers to lend Amos his coffin for the play as long as he can play Dracula; Amos refuses. Joe storms around to David's but discovers Kate isn't there. They argue and Joe attempts to grab hold of David but he pushes him to the floor and pins him down with his foot before telling him to go home. Joe later finds her at Dolly's playing with Sam. Mark and Rachel decide to name the puppy Lucy. Everyone arrives for the read through of Amos's play - Bill is the attendant, Joe is Dracula, Kate is a vampire, Rachel is a maid and David helps with props. Dolly announces she's having a fancy dress party on New Year's Eve. Joe and Kate argue again and he demands that she stop seeing David. Seth covers Joe's part when he's late arriving. David arrives to observe the read through and informs Rachel he doesn't intend to give up the fight for Kate. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Pete Whiteley - Jim Millea *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead Guest cast None. Locations *Whiteley's Farm - Farmhouse living room *Unknown woodland *The Woolpack - Rear hallway/stairs, backroom and public bar *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, field, stable and yard *Village Hall - Interior *David Hughes' flat *The Mill - Front hallway and living room *Beckindale village Notes *Annie Sugden refers to Christine Sugden walking out on Joe Sugden in Episode 202 (15th October 1974) and Joe's relationship with Ruth Pennington over 1987 and 1988. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Memorable dialogue Pete Whiteley: (as Bill Whiteley lies in his coffin) "Good. He's gone. Now for his money." Bill Whiteley: "All you think about me, in't it, me bank book?" Pete Whiteley: "No grandad, there's the 'ouse as well." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD